Mi pequeño del alma
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Un pequeño pero significativo homenaje a Terry Grandchester con motivo de su cumpleaños. ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS


_Hola nenas hermosas, sé que el cumpleaños de nuestro mocoso engreído ya pasó pero aun así quiero rendirle homenaje, total mas vale tarde que nunca, verdad? Espero y les guste._

* * *

 ** _Mi pequeño del alma_**

El simple hecho de mencionar a Eleanor Baker causaba revuelo en todas partes y es que no solo era una de las mayores exponentes del teatro sino que muchos la consideraban una mujer elegante, muy distinguida a la que no cualquiera podia atreverse siquiera a conversar con ella por ser "la diva de Broadway" como sus seguidores le decian. Solo conocian a la Eleanor de los escenarios y grandes recepciones, ignoraban por completo que alejada de los reflectores y todo lo relacionado al teatro tenia el papel más importante de todos: Ser madre.

En la comodidad de su estudio la actriz veía repetidas veces unas fotografías que tenían como protagonista a su hijo Terry, imágenes que iban desde su nacimiento hasta aquel feliz día de picnic en la villa antes de separarse, aquellas preciosas fotos permanecían guardadas bajo siete llaves en un elegante y bien conservado álbum que en su momento fue regalado por una admiradora para inmortalizar cada momento de los viajes de las giras, sin embargo, Eleanor optó por darle un uso mucho mejor desde que Terry vino al mundo. Hasta el momento el castaño no sabia nada de dichas fotos, fue exactamente al cumplir 18 cuando recién supo de ellas, ese día se suponía que iría a comer con su madre sin embargo los planes cambiaron cuando una de las fotos se salio para caer estrategicamente bajo sus pies.

Revisando el álbum madre e hijo realizaron un paseo por la nostalgia en lugar de ir a cualquier restaurante, para Eleanor no había mayor satisfacción que estar acompañada por aquel muchacho de azul mirar, que sin importar la edad siempre seria la playa de todos sus besos, el latido de su corazón, su motivo para vivir y la causa de todos sus celos o en resumidas cuentas... ** _su pequeño del alma_**

 _ **Fin.**_

 ** _Mi pequeño del alma (Isabel Pantoja)_**

 _Serás para siempre el latido de mi corazón_  
 _Serán tus ojos mi cielo cuajado de estrellas_  
 _Tu risa de niño, jazmines de mi primavera._

 _Mi pequeño del alma_  
 _Con tu piel de canela…..._

 _Tendrás la luna, me iré cualquier noche a por ella_  
 _Tendrás el las manos aromas de jara y violetas_

 _Mi pequeño del alma_  
 _Con tu piel de canela_

 _Serás para siempre la causa de todos mis celos._  
 _Serás para siempre el motivo que me hace vivir_  
 _Serán tus besos los unicos besos desel mundo_  
 _Estando contigo se irán por el río mis penas._

 _Mi pequeño del alma_  
 _Con tu piel de canela…..._

 _Será tu cielo,_  
 _El cielo mas grande del mundo_  
 _Y te haré un camino de flores, escarcha y arena._

 _Mi pequeño del alma_  
 _Con tu piel de canela_

* * *

 _¡Que lindo es volver! Las extrañe muchísimo, perdón por dejarlas abandonadas pero la vida universitaria me absorbe y ademas se presentaron algunos inconvenientes, sin embargo, se que les debo actualizaciones en Por amor y Dulce ausencia, no se preocupen, no voy a dejar historias incompletas. Y tampoco he olvidado lo que les debo en "La mas bella herejía"_ _Este fue mi sencillo homenaje a nuestro querido Terry por su cumpleaños, se que fue hace meses pero mas vale tarde que nunca digo yo. Me pareció una excelente idea escribir un relato en base al álbum de fotografías, algo que todas hemos rellenado en algún momento. El principal motivo por el cual me anime a escribir esto es mi sobrina Alexandra, quien por cierto ya tiene un mes ¡crecen tan rápido! En fin, Terry Grandchester es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho cariño y con quien me identifico en cierta forma, cuando se trata de el me siento como Candy en el capitulo "se puede entrar y salir libremente" ¡no me salen las palabras!_

 _Espero y les haya gustado este relato, no olviden dejar sus reviews o me gusta si les gusto la historia, se los agradecería un montón. saludos desde mi Perú lindo, nos leemos en Por amor o en cualquier escrito, cuidense y que Dios las bendiga._


End file.
